Perfection in a Daydream
by Aleatoire
Summary: Damon's daydreams have always led him to trouble and disappointment: Elena would never become his princess of darkness, and Stefan would never be out of the way...But as events unfold, Damon gets a little closer to what he's wishing...with some twists.
1. Control Myself

**So, this is like a weird mix of the world of the books and the show combined, and it's going to be darker than both…eventually. Hope you enjoy, please review, it's my first VD fic (: **

"_Dinner, my darling," the statuesque blonde dropped her burden, a pretty little redhead, on his lap, that hair falling away from her pale neck, and he could see that she'd been opened. He was about to stand and shrug the girl off, but his love, his princess of darkness, came to rest beside the sleeping girl's head and whispered, "Oh, that was to sedate her; she isn't dead. I was thinking we'd have some fun ourselves before she wakes."_

_ "How long do we have, my cruel hearted beauty?" He took a strand of her flaxen hair in his fingers, idly stroking it as he awaited her answer. _

_ "An hour?" She shrugged; she was unconcerned with how much blood the girl had already lost. _

_ "Well then, how about a taste?" The hand stroking his lover's hair lashed out to grab hold of their victim's wrist, drawing it to his smiling lips. "But first…the wine glasses, chèrie."_

_ He watched her lithe body as she stood fluidly to retrieve what he'd asked for, her hips undulating gracefully beneath her sheer black gown. _

_ She caught him looking as she turned around, glasses in hand, and smiled coyly. He merely grabbed a glass and held it under the poor girl's wrist as he bit, angling her arm so the hot blood ran into the crystal glass. Passing it to his love, he took the other glass swiftly and had it in place before even one drop could spill. _

_ "A toast, to your perfection my dearest," he slid out from under the girl's small sleeping frame, her wound now healing from a single drop of his blood, and held his glass up to the vampire beside him. _

_ "No, to yours," she smiled innocently before downing the mortal life force, "…Damon." _

_ "As you wish, Elena," Damon smiled as well; he was never one to deny a chance at recognizing his own perfection. The blood was comfortably warm as it ran down his throat, even as it passed by the region of his body that housed his frigid heart. _

_ Their glasses drained – but not the girl, not fully, for the time being – Elena unceremoniously swept their victim's body to the floor and pushed Damon down onto the couch, a devious smile on her lips. _

_ "Well, if you want to play like that…" Damon grinned and grabbed her roughly by the waist, enjoying her cry of surprise as he flipped them so she was lying underneath him, a pout now forming on her flawless face. _

_ "Oh, but lover you can't always be on top, people might begin to question my manliness," he joked as he leant down to kiss her, wanting to wipe what was now a smirk off her lips with his own. _

_ She raised an eyebrow and slid her hand down his stomach as she said, "Oh Damon, shut up, no one would dare question _this_-,"_

"Damon! Stop daydreaming and get your ass down here!"

"You always have to ruin things," he began as he grudgingly got up off his couch and strode down the hall, "just as they start to get good, little brother."

"Stop thinking about Elena like that or I'll slip vervaine in your evening scotch," Stefan shook his finger at his older brother once he came into sight in a way that made Damon want to bite him.

"I'll stop dreaming about Elena the day you stop fucking her and I commence that lovely pastime. Tell me, is she good? In my dreams she's…delectable." He licked his lips for effect, knowing his words would halt Stefan's 'better-than-thou' finger wagging.

It did work; Stefan ran at him and pinned him against the wall. Damon laughed loudly, thoroughly enjoying the more violent side of his brother, when he realized that if he wanted Elena, he was going to have to deal with this side of Stefan _a lot_.

"Now, now brother," he smiled, "This just won't do…what would Elena think-,"

"What would Elena think about what?" A feminine voice asked sleepily from the top of the stairs.

Stefan instantly let go of his brother and stepped away from him, smiling hastily as he said, "'Morning, lovely love."

Damon made fake vomiting motions behind Stefan as Elena walked towards the latter, and she rolled her eyes as she hugged her beau. Damon hated that…_lovely love_...

Stefan knew he hated it, too. And to top it off, he kissed Elena, right in front of Damon. He really flung himself into it too, knowing Damon was still behind him. _Little brother can do things to rile me up, as well…_Damon gritted his teeth as he thought, _And not riled up in a good way, either._

"Stefan…" Elena was breathless, and Damon hated hearing the lust in her voice.

Especially when it was his brother's name she was moaning, and not his. He walked back down the hallway, making sure to yell back at the couple, "No sex in the living room, you two!" but he was really only warning Stefan; if Elena was his, they'd have sex wherever they pleased…

Which brought him back to his daydream; he shut his door loudly and flopped back down onto the couch,trying to recreate the dream he'd been having before Stefan had called him down for an unwanted show.

Hearing Elena's soft moans coming from down the hall – Stefan hadn't listened, as Damon knew he wouldn't – he tried to weave them into his dream as he closed his eyes, imagining that it was he who was giving her such pleasure.

_ "…would dare question _this_," she smirked as she began stroking his manhood fiercely, and his response was to kiss her so hard she fell down onto the pillows hard. _

_ He took his mouth away from hers, and she undid his pants with one hand as his lips trailed kisses down her neck, his teeth nipping at the skin but not breaking it, teasing her. She sighed in pleasure and –_

Stefan began making harder thrusts, causing his grunts of exertion to mix in with Elena's sighs and soft moans. "Damn it, brother!" Damon yelled, throwing his window open and jumping down to the ground. "That should be me…" he muttered, "Me… And the stupid dick's gotten so used to human pace it's making him think he's a human male…If _I _was to be making love to Elena, I wouldn't have to restrain myself, since she'd already be my eternal princess of darkness…"

As Damon ran away from the boarding-house, he was so far gone in his musings that he didn't hear, or didn't register, the cry elicited from Elena as control was lost.

**Truth be told, I found this in a pile of notebooks, waiting to be typed out, so I hope it was good! Please review, and I'll be planning the next chapters soon! :D **


	2. Thrilled to Fantasy

_This is the way you left me, I'm not pretending. No hope, no love, no glory, no happy ending. _

_This is the way that we love, like its forever, then live the rest of our life, but not together._

_I've been thrilled to fantasy one too many times.  
Oh I, I just died in your arms tonight; It must've been something you said  
I just died in your arms tonight, oh I, I just died in your arms tonight; it must've been some kind of kiss._

"Damon, come home now," Stefan's voice was strained, and Damon thought he heard dry sobs coming from his side of the phone as well.

"Alright honey, as soon as I can," Damon smirked, trying to keep this light, but Stefan really sounded upset; then again, he always sounded like that when talking to him.

"No jokes Damon, this is…bad," Back at the boarding-house, Stefan glanced around him, and winced.

"Ooo, I love bad," Damon laughed, but his face soon grew serious when Stefan next spoke.

"It's Elena, Damon…just, come home, please."

"In that case, I'll be there right away," Damon ended the call, dropped the tanned brunette he was taking delight in pleasuring and feeding off of her, and almost ran out of the house, but remembered halfway down the stairs to go back up to the girl's room and use his Power to make her forget he had been there. "That was close," he muttered to himself as he raced back to the Salvatore boarding-house.

He could smell the blood before he entered the house, and he took that as a bad omen. Stefan usually bit Elena, but he kept it to a minimum…this was too much.

"_Cazzo, fratello_! What the hell happened-," Damon started as he entered the living room, but stopped when he saw what was lying there – or, more accurately, who. "_Mio Dio, _Elena, _mia bella angelo scura…_"

"Damon, she looks nothing like _my _Elena; do you see what I did?" Stefan entered the room, his eyes frantic, the lines underneath them not having faded in his excitement over Elena's blood.

"Stefan…" Damon grabbed one of Elena's wrists and checked her pulse. Her skin was cold as white marble, and just as pale. "I think…I think you killed her."

"Don't you think I know that? I tried to hold back, but I was frustrated with _you _and your fantasies; I was being like you, and I'm not used to it, so…" Stefan walked up to the couch Elena was on and gripped the wooden armrest so hard chunks began to fall to the floor.

"Well, let's be rational here," Damon suggested, throwing himself into the wing-backed chair across from the couch. Elena did make a very pretty picture, dead and covered in blood. Her white silk night shirt was covered in it, and it stuck in her long blonde hair, especially where the wound on her neck was. Damon followed the trail of her blood down her body with his eyes, taking note that it looked like someone had licked it off her collarbone and chest. "Wow, Stefan, you really went crazy." Damon whistled; this wasn't like his brother.

"How can you act like that, Damon? My lovely little love is…is dead, and you're whistling and smiling like it's the best day of your life," Stefan looked ready to keel over and die himself, and that made Damon smile even more.

He swung his left leg over his right, and leaned back, tapping his chin. "Well, that's because it just might be, brother. This is rather…_perfetto_. You see, Elena's been having bits of your blood every night, hasn't she? You only need force a little more down her throat now, and she'll-,"

Stefan lunged at his brother, gripping the sides of the chair he was in, and Damon laughed, "Wake up as one of us? Damon, I won't have it, I can't…"

"Only because you can't handle it," Damon smirked, standing up and forcing Stefan to back away from him. "And if you can't handle her, I will…I don't want her to _actually _die, it would be such a waste…"

He walked over to the beautiful corpse and brushed a few strands of hair away from her face, smiling to himself as he thought of the possibilities this situation could bring about…

"_D-Damon?" His princess blinked slowly, her brilliant lapis lazuli eyes now matching the ring on her finger and the choker around her neck. _

_She was wearing a translucent black negligee cut to just below her knees with lace trim down the straps, low cut neckline and across the hem. _

_With his acute vision, even in the dark of his room he could make out her pert nipples through the fabric, and if he brought his eyes down farther – _

_She stepped towards him faster than she ever had as a human, and his eyes snapped up to meet hers, trying his best not to crash his lips down onto her mouth now that it was so close._

_She smiled, and her fangs were exposed. "Damon," she purred, wrapping her arms around his neck, "I need help. I want blood…" _

_She pulled his head down to hers with newfound strength and caught his bottom lip between her teeth, biting down hard and licking the blood that soon began to well. _

_Damon didn't resist; having another vampire drink from you could either be a very painful or very pleasurable experience, depending on your reaction._

_Damon loved it. He knew his blood wouldn't sustain her, but he couldn't tear her away…_

_He responded, and turned what had been a bite on his lip into a bloody French kiss. _

"_I changed my mind," she panted as she unbuttoned his shirt and tore it off with incredible speed, "I want _you_." _

"_Oh, Elena," he moaned as he moved one hand to cup her breast, and another to rest against her spine, "I want you, too." _

_He smiled as he let her slam him against the wall and kiss his bare chest, nipping in places and making him gasp, "I want you, so bad…" _

"Damon, so help me, I _will_ kill you; I'm stronger than usual right now, and I am pissed off," Stefan threatened his brother, and Damon supposed he had let a bit of that slide out his mouth. "Elena. Is. Dead. I don't care if you want her, you can't have her-,"

"Au contraire, brother, what was I just saying before I…drifted?"

"Damon…" Stefan began shaking his head and Damon laughed.

"Brother, you're acting like Edward Cullen – Elena is already dead, _morta_."

Damon bent down, and lifted one of her limp wrists to his lips and kissed it softly. Instead of attacking his brother, Stefan sank his head into his hands and sighed.

"It will happen within a matter of minutes anyways, she's had too much of my blood recently. No need to feed her more."

Damon looked up in surprise, and a grin slowly spread across his face as he asked, "_Veramente_?" The excitement was evident in his enigmatic eyes, as was the disdain in his brother's.

Stefan only nodded, and walked out of the room.

"_Bene, risvegliare il mia angelo, e ti amerò," _Damon dropped her wrist, and settled into the chair across from Elena and waited. "_Ti voglio; farò l'amore con te…" _Damon sat, watching her and whispering Italian with a fervent expression on his face.

This time, her screams resonated in _his_ ears; Stefan was too far gone.

**This took so long to get out, and I have no idea why. Sheer laziness *shrugs* Critique please! And feel free to yell at me for not updating in positively ages D:**

**And the Italian (Which I hope I got right ^^): - **_**Cazzo, fratello: Fuck, brother.**_

_**Mio Dio, **_**Elena, **_**mia bella angelo scura : My God, Elena, my beautiful dark angel**_

_**perfetto: perfect**_

_**morta: dead**_

_**veramente: truly**_

**B**_**ene, risvegliare il mia angelo, e ti amerò: Well, awaken my angel, and I will love you**_

_**Ti voglio; farò l'amore con te : I want you; I will make love to you**_


	3. Wicked Game

_Nobody_

_Loves no one._

The first thing she saw was Damon's grin. Naturally, she yelled at him.

"Bastard!" She used her newfound speed to hasten to him and pin him against his chair.

Next thing she knew, she was on her back, Damon's hand at her neck and his laugh in her ears. "Really, Elena? Think hard now, who's _really_ the bastard?"

She glared as she thought, but her expression soon softened into sadness as she realized. "Stefan…But Damon, he wouldn't, he controls himself so-,"

Damon's shake of the head had her trailing off, and she stared at him.

"Damon, let me-," she pushed him off with one hand, "_up_."

"You're stronger than me right now, _dulca_. Lucky for you," he smiled lazily as he watched her get to her feet in seconds.

She rolled her eyes, and in doing so caught a glimpse of herself in a mirror. "Where's Stefan now?" she whispered, on the verge of tears at the sight of the apparent carnage her boyfriend had commited on her body. She walked closer to the mirror, checking herself over for bites, but couldn't even find one; she was just covered in blood.

Still looking in the mirror, she saw Damon shrug behind her. "My guess is he's off to repent for his sin of murdering you…that or he's gone Stefan-crazy." He gestured wildly with his hands and widened his eyes, laughing.

In a second she had him on his back, a smile on her face as she pinned his hands above his head. "Yes, how lucky for me that I _am _stronger, Damon."

"Elena, he killed you. And you still love him? Come _on_, that's like being cheated on, finding out about it, and then being dumped." He screwed his eyebrows up in thought, and then added, "…actually, what the fuck am I saying; he _killed _you, Elena. You were _dead_-,"

Before Damon could continue his serious tirade, Elena chuckled and said, "Let me guess, in your little MTV analogy, you want to be my rebound." She stood up and walked towards the stairs, trying not to show him how much his latter words had bothered her. She tried to keep her tone flippant as she added, "good luck with that."

"Where are you going, Elena?" Damon's voice was as cocky as ever, but she still turned around. "Can't you feel it?"

And she could. Something that had only been a dull ache as she was talking to Damon; now it was becoming a craving, an urge she had to satisfy.

"Where is it?" Her eyes turned feverish, the veins underneath them hardening, and she felt pain in her gums as one by one, her fangs emerged.

He smiled, and came to meet her at the foot of the stairs. "You'll smell it soon, if you haven't already. But come," he gestured up the stairs.

"I do smell it…" she raced up the stairs and came to stand just outside his room.

"I've got just enough for breakfast," he brushed past her to open the door, and he felt a rush of heat where her hips came into contact with his leg. Trying to sound nonchalant, he gestured into the room and asked, "Well, shall we?"

She was over to the sideboard where he kept his small collection of jarred O negative, AB positive and scotch before he could take another step, and he watched from the door as she gave in. He glanced at the curtains, and was invariably happy he hadn't yet opened them; having Elena burn up would not earn him brownie points with Stefan – but then again, neither would stealing her.

The way her little pink mouth attacked the bottle of O negative – a classy choice for her first try, Damon approved – was poetry in motion to him, and as he watched her down his entire stash of that particular type, another fantasy overtook him.

_"Elena," he started, but she wouldn't listen. He could see in her eyes, as she tore at their victim's throat, that the bloodlust had her too far gone. _

_ He stood and watched as her perfect white fangs were dyed red by blood, and soon she'd drawn so much blood that even he couldn't just stand and watch. _

_ He came up right beside her, difficult to do next to a feeding, thirsty vampire, and forced her to turn her head away. _

_ She growled at him and bared her teeth, but recognition came fast to her vampiric mind, and as he lowered his head to kiss her, she flung her arms around his neck and-,_

"Damon!" He snapped his head up, and found that Elena looked much the same as in his fantasy: blood staining her teeth and around her mouth, dripping onto her clothes and standing out against her own dried blood.

"Darling?" He smiled as she stood holding the empty bottle, her eyes frantic.

"More," she made her way towards him and gripped his collar tight, "I need more!"

"Always lusting after the wrong thing…" he muttered as he wrenched out of her grip, turning to go fetch a few blood bags out of the cellar. "Elena, stay here and I'll bring you more."

He didn't turn to see whether she would acquiesce or not; he knew he was asking a lot of a new vampire to stay put and _wait _for blood, but he didn't care. He made his way down the stairs, and on his way to the cellar, his phone rang.

"Stefan, I thought we'd already said our mushy "oh I'll never see you again, goodbye my brother!" farewell, what do you wan-,"

"Is she alive?"

"Human alive, no. Vampire desiring, craving, _wanting_" – Stefan growled and Damon chuckled – "blood alive, well-," Damon took the blood bags out of the deep freeze and brought them up to the kitchen to pour them into two large glasses, "-we'll go with yes."

There was a sigh on the other end, but Damon spoke before it could end. "Seriously Stefan, you couldn't have expected her to just _die_ if you ever did drain her-,"

"That's the thing Damon! I was never supposed to drain her, I've always been so good at it too… But _you _and your fantasies about my girlfriend just made me so-,"

"Horny? Jealous? Angry?" Damon tutted and leaned against the counter, one of the glasses in hand. "You and I both know I'm better at bloodletting than you. And why are you blaming me? You didn't have to take my little daydreams seriously…" Even though _I _do, he added silently.

"Damon, more?" Elena called from the stairway, and Damon laughed, ignoring his brother's current nonsense.

"If I hadn't known about your "little daydreams," I wouldn't have lost control! You helped me kill Elena-,"

"And who helped put Katherine in her tomb?" Damon rolled his eyes and hung up.

"Coming, Elena dear!" Damon picked up the other glass and ran it to the eager new vampire at the top of the stairs.

"So, uh…who were you talking to?" Elena's question was a terrible lie, and Damon only laughed. I _know_ you know; as hard as it may be to believe, I'm a vampire too." To further prove this, Damon took a sip of the blood in his glass, and his fangs popped out. He smiled at her with bloodied teeth.

"So…" She had already drained her glass, spilling a few drops down herself again. He'd have to teach her to be neater. "Where is he?"

"Elena, I have no idea; I'm not a GPS. I know as much as what you heard."

"He…he's going to hate himself. I have to forgive him, Damon."

Damon only rolled his eyes, "Only because it's Saint Stefan, you'll forgive him; only because you love him, you'll forgive him-,"

"And he loves me Damon, and he didn't mean to kill me! You…_you_ drove him to it!"

"Elena, seriously, the "everything is Damon's fault" route is getting _really _old. You should be thanking me for pushing him over the edge, now you two can spend eternity pretending the world is fluffy and happy by blaming all your problems on me."

"I hate you," she spat in spite and brushed past him, swiping his glass as she did.

"And I love you…" he muttered as he stared down at the fingers she'd just touched, flexing them as they hummed with electricity. "And I would never have killed you…" he grinned, "unless you asked."

**I haven't updated for… six months! D: I promise I'll actually work on this one, I have the plot figured now… ^^ I hope you like!~ **


	4. Shipwreck

_Be afraid, darling of a hurricane_

_If you shipwreck your love, I will be all to blame. _

_You'll be dancing all alone_

_Wishing I was all over you. _

_Come on come on, what are you messing with?_

_Get out of my head and into my bed girl_

_When you gonna give it up to me?_

He sat in his room with a bottle of scotch until the prodigal son returned; he could only guess Elena had either found more blood and lost herself to that for a while, or called the man himself and told him to come home.

Lost in a half-drunken stupor, Damon hardly heard Stefan calling his name until he was right outside the bedroom door.

"Damon, where's Elena? Is this your first day dealing with the undead? My God, Elena… Damon, open the door!" Stefan pounded so hard the wall shook.

Damon did a side-roll off his bed and deliberately walked slowly to the door, pausing on the way over to set his empty glass down on the sideboard.

"Yes, brother?" He smiled and leaned against the wall after opening the door.

Stefan paid no attention to his brother, instead racing around the room so fast the curtains flew open. It was black as Damon's hair outside, and he nodded in understanding as he surveyed Stefan's distress.

"Stefan, she's not in here; if she's not in the house, little bloody blonde beauty is out for blood," he waved towards the night, grinning.

Stefan had paused just in time to see the grin, and he launched at his brother, pinning him to the wall by the door.

"You smell like old blood _fratello_, get off me," Damon shoved him and he hit the foot of Damon's bed hard, sliding the entire bed back a few inches.

Stefan's eyes were frantic. "Why does that excite you? I'm so sick of this bloodlust… Damon, she's going to kill someone, if she hasn't already… Oh God, _O Dio_…"

Damon walked straight up to his brother and slapped him. "Stefan, shut up. You're not human, and neither is your girlfriend," the word stung his throat, but he swallowed and ignored it, "so bloodlust is a _fact_.

"If you don't want Elena to kill someone, get your ass out there and stop her Stefan, _come on_, go! Ra ra ra!" Damon pumped his hands in the air and laughed.

Stefan rubbed his cheek, open-mouthed. "How can this be funny to you?"

Damon slapped his knee in mock hilarity, "Well gosh darn it Stefan, I just can't reckon why-_it's not_." His countenance clouded as he glared, "Your whining is the funny thing; you spend so much time talking…"

Stefan snarled at him and whisked out of the room. He paused at the doorway and crossed his arms, "Are you coming to help me, or are you staying to laugh at my inaction?"

Damon waved a hand and jumped back on his bed, "Oh, let her have some fun, you've let her carry on this long… And God knows you were worse in your youth…" He winked.

Stefan only growled again, and stalked off down the stairs.

Damon shrugged, and wondered what Elena was doing right now…

_"What do you think I'm doing, my sexy" – she licked his neck – "delicious, desirable lover…?" _

_ He grabbed her chin and forced her to look into his eyes. "I think you've been being a very, very" – here he nipped at her bottom lip – "naughty little vampire."_

_ "So I killed a few people; you've killed hundreds…" She chuckled and tried to bite his thumb, which was lying under her chin. _

_ He tutted and waved a finger of his free hand, "No more biting, miss; you must be punished now…" He leaned forward and, squeezing her chin in his hand, brought her lips up to his forcefully and bit hard. _

_ She gasped in surprise and, but this turned into a moan of pleasure as her blood flowed down her lip and was licked up by his kiss. _

_ He drew back before their souls could connect, not necessarily wanting her to be in pain, but wanting her to be left…wanting. _

_ "Come back my lover, _now_," she growled, trying to wrench out of his grip and lean forward. But he was in control… _

_ "Elena, bad, bad, bad girl…" He pulled her neck to his lips and pierced the skin, biting to cause pain but drawing blood for pleasure. _

_ He could feel their souls touch, and mingle as she gave in to his control; saw her lust for his body, a thousand times more powerful than her love for Stefan- _

"Stefan?" A panicked female voice invaded Damon's thoughts and he snapped his eyes open and ran downstairs.

He met Elena at the front door, dripping blood down her front again, and onto the floor.

"Stefan, where's Stefan?" Elena lurched forward and clutched onto Damon's shirt front.

"Woah, woah, back off Elena, I thought you _hated_ me-," Damon took a step back, eyebrows raised.

"Damon! I killed Alaric, I need Stefan's help…" She started sobbing into his shirt.

His eyes widened, and he grabbed her by the shoulders and shook her. "Are you _insane_? You couldn't have picked some random man on a back road…"

"I went home, I couldn't get in, he walked up behind me, I smelled the blood… Damon I didn't mean to, oh God where's Stefan?" Her sobs choked off her words, and he whipped his phone out, using the other hand to pat her hair a little awkwardly; unwittingly, something stirred within him.

He cleared his throat and called Stefan. "Your girlfriend killed her aunt's boyfriend; where the hell are you?"

"Is she home?"

"Yes, she's home; _cazzo_, how else would I know? Get your ass back here, looks like we're on body detail." Damon stuffed his phone in his pocket, and tried to stuff what he felt stirring as he hugged Elena.

"Where is he? Elena, please don't tell me you left him on the front porch…"

She sniffed and looked up at him, "Of course I didn't…I dragged him off the porch…" Her countenance changed suddenly, and she rolled her eyes, "God Damon, it's not my first day dealing with dead people."

She sounded so much like her boyfriend had earlier that Damon had to laugh inanely. He shook his head and told her, "God, you had to pick Alaric, _angelo_…"

"And a good thing she did," a voice called from the open front door.

They both looked up in surprise, and Damon stared in disbelief as Alaric stepped into the entryway.

**A note: About the connecting souls thing – LJ Smith does a way cooler way of explaining it, but for those who just watch the show, it's something that happens in the book when a vampire drinks your blood. Something about it being so intimate an experience that your souls touch. **


End file.
